metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Metroid Prime Hunters
| ratings = ESRB: T PEGI: 12+ CERO: A OFLC: G8+ (демо), M (игра) | platforms = Nintendo DS | media = 1- | requirements = | input = D-pad, кнопки, тачскрин, встроенный микрофон }} Metroid Prime Hunters - видеоигра из серии игр Metroid, разработанная Nintendo Software Technology Corporation, подразделением Nintendo в Вашингтоне, шт. Редмонд, США. Игра является приключением от первого лица, созданным для портативной игровой консоли Nintendo DS. Перед выпуском игры Nintendo представила ее демоверсию Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt, которая шла в комплекте с первыми DS (в настоящее время не выпускается) во всех регионах, кроме Японии. Выпуск финальной версии состоялся в марте 2006 г. в Серверной Америке, в мае 2006 г. в Европе и Австралии, и в июне 2006 г. в Японии. Игра Metroid Prime Hunters поддерживает дополнительный аксессуар Nintendo DS Rumble Pak, поставлявшийся вместе с игрой Metroid Prime Pinball. Сюжет За пределами контролируемой Галактической Федерацией области вселенной находится Галактика Тетра, где в незапамятные времена жила раса вымерших ныне Алимбийцев. Район, в котором они проживали и царствовали, и поныне известен как Алимбийский Кластер. Правление Алимбийцев отличалось грубой силой, но было эффективным и решительным. Однако однажды все Алимбийцы внезапно исчезли без предупреждений или разъяснений, и после них остались множество реликвий и ценных древних предметов, некоторые из которых обладали невероятной мощью. Вскоре после событий игры Metroid Prime из неизвестного источника, находящегося в Алимбийском Кластере, приходит телепатическое сообщение, которое принимают многие разумные существа, среди которых есть и могучие охотники за головами. Сообщение гласит: "Секрет Непревзойденной Мощи находится в Алимбийском Кластере". Эта фраза звучит в умах охотников Силукса, Спайра, Ноксуса, Кандена, Уивела и ужасного Трейса. Сообщение звучит на разных языках и диалектах, и везде оно означает одно и то же. Это простое с виду послание побудило множество разумных существ ринуться, сломя голову, в Алимбийский Кластер в надежде отыскать там источник непревзойденной мощи и стать его обладателем. Некоторые хотят использовать ее для своих собственных устремлений, другим она требуется для достижения благородных целей - например, для спасения своего народа. Однако все они жаждут сразить друг друга, чтобы получить эту таинственную силу. Галактическая Федерация отправляет Самус Аран Задание, в котором предлагает ей подробно выяснить источник и значение таинственного телепатического сообщения: "Выяснить всю правду об этом таинственном сообщении, чтобы обезопасить себя от потенциальной угрозы и не позволить Непревзойденной Мощи Алимбийцев попасть не в те руки." Samus arrives at the Celestial Archives, a space station that holds a wealth of information regarding the Alimbics, most of it lost due to age and lack of upkeep. Samus first encounters Kanden here and fights him for one of the artifacts that will allow her to reach one of the guardian chambers. After collecting the first three artifacts, she encounters her first Boss in the game, a bio-weapon named Cretaphid which resembles a totem pole with multiple cannons running down the shaft. After defeating it, she receives her first Octolith, a key to the "Ultimate Power." A timer kicks on and Samus is forced to backtrack through the entire station to her ship. After escaping, her ship scans the Alimbic Cluster and allows her to explore three more worlds: Alinos, the homeworld of the Alimbics, Vesper Defense Outpost, a remote defense and weaponry station, and Arcterra, a frozen world. On each world there are two Octoliths and at least one "Affinity Weapon." Samus must find these weapons in order to open some special doors, which will allow her to find more Artifacts. For every Octolith, there are three keys to be found. During her journey, she finds more information regarding the long lost Alimbics and their history, recorded mostly through things called Datashades, which are visible only through the Scan Visor. Once she has collected all of the Octoliths, she must return to Alinos to activate the Alimbic Cannon, which allows access to the Oubliette. This structure holds the long-dormant and extremely dangerous Gorea hinted at throughout past lookbook entries. When she gets to the Oubliette, she sees all of the Hunters firing their signature weapon at Gorea, only to be defeated and have their special abilities absorbed by the creature. Gorea then attacks Samus. Once defeated, it will enter a second form if Samus has shot the colored nodes on the walls in the proper order with the correct weapons. If not, the station blows up before any of the Hunters, Samus included, have a chance to escape. If she does activate the nodes, then a second battle with Gorea takes place in the Oubliette's main room, where Samus finds the only weapon capable of harming Gorea, the Omega Cannon. This ''is the Ultimate Power mentioned in the telepathic message. Upon defeating Gorea, the Oubliette begins to fall apart in a series of explosions. Samus and the other hunters are believed to have escaped the destruction of the Oubliette. After the final explosion, Samus, in her Zero Suit, is seen floating in a vision, encountering 3 Alimbic beings that present her with a wave of gratitude. When this vision is over, Samus is returned to her Gunship in her Varia Suit. The game concludes with Samus's Gunship flying off into space. Вслед за этим происходят события игры ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Игровой процесс Metroid Prime Hunters plays similarly to the past Metroid Prime games in that it also focuses on exploration and upgrading abilities, but also has a stronger focus on shooting. The major upgrades Samus can get in single player are all weaponry, most already wielded by the other Hunters. In multiplayer, these weapons serve some traditional purposes similar to the weapon selections of other FPS titles; in single player, they are more often used to solve puzzles as find the weakness of various beasts that the player has to eliminate. Metroid Prime Hunters is the first game in the Metroid Series to feature in-game uses of Samus's gunship besides saving and restoration purposes, which is later expanded on in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The game was also the first to have Samus explore multiple territories across the reaches of space, and it introduced sub-weapons to the Metroid series. Metroid Prime Hunters is the second game in the Metroid series to have multiplayer and the first to ever have online multiplayer. In multiplayer, the player can choose between all of the Hunters seen in single player, though most are locked until you defeat that particular Hunter in a multiplayer match or defeat them in single player for the first time. Metroid Prime Hunters is also somewhat more simplistic and linear than the main Prime games. Samus only has two visors, the Scan Visor and the Combat Visor, and there are no suit upgrades other than Energy Tanks, Missile Expansions, Universal Ammunition Expansions, and the weapons of the other Hunters. As the gameplay requires using the touchscreen to aim and the L or R-trigger to shoot, the controls are more akin to a PC FPS rather than the old Metroid Prime control scheme. Персонажи * Samus Aran - The player controls Samus, the Galactic Federation's most valued bounty hunter, who has proved herself in various missions. * Noxus - A Vhozon bounty hunter on the hunt for this mysterious power so that he may use it in his fight against wrong-doers and crime. He has walked a very virtuous path. The player encounters Noxus locked in an epic battle against Trace, on Arcterra. * Spire - The one remaining Diamont, who hunts the ultimate power so that he may discover more information about the fate or location of the rest of the Diamont people. Spire attacks the player in a courtyard on Alinos. * Kanden - An Enoema experiment for the most powerful super-soldier gone horribly wrong. He wants this power solely so that he can continue hunting and become more powerful. Kanden is pursued by the player onto another floor, where the fight begins. * Sylux - A deadly and powerful bounty hunter who hates, and constantly attacks, the Galactic Federation, and is also a rival of Samus by association and has been tracking her for some time. His deadly electric attack heals himself, making him very assassin-like. Samus fights Sylux in the VDO, and he also calls in his ship, the Delano 7. * Trace - A swift, relentless bounty hunter from the Kriken race, Trace is currently on a rite of passage and is searching the galaxy for new planets for his people to invade and conquer. He is very feared and has deadly accuracy. He hopes the Ultimate Power will further empower him and the Kriken Empire. Trace fighting Noxus on Arcterra, but goes missing. he reappears again, sniping and shooting a Guardian when Samus tries to leave with the Octolith. * Weavel - The Space Pirate bounty hunter was badly damaged by Samus, and his shattered body is now supported by a cybernetic life-support suit. His Half-turret can serve as very good defense. He wants the Ultimate power to get revenge on Samus. Weavel tries to stop Samus leaving Alinos with an Octolith. Режим мультиплеера In a multiplayer game, there are twenty-six maps that can be played, most of them based on areas of the single player game. There are several game types, including the typical death-match mode, dubbed "Battle", a Capture the Flag style game aptly named "Capture", two King of the Hill type modes called "Nodes" and "Defender", and a mode with limited lives available called "Survival". There is also "Bounty", where all the players are hunting after a single Octolith, and "Prime Hunter", a Juggernaut-styled game mode. Multiplayer is limited to two to four players. Two teams of two can fight each other in most game types, or there can be a two on one handicap game. Not all maps are available for every game type and some become slightly altered depending on which mode is played. All of the Hunters seen in single player are playable in multiplayer, and each gains special attributes for their Affinity Weapon -- for example: Samus's Missiles have a homing ability while the other Hunters' do not; Sylux's Shock Coil restores the user's health, etc. Разработка thumb|250px|[[Ричард Вороди, дизайнер и автор сценария Metroid Prime Hunters.]] Игра Metroid Prime Hunters была разработана дочерней компанией Nintendo, Nintendo Software Technology, офис которой находится в Редмонде, шт. Вашингтон, США. Разработку возглавили игровой директор Масамити Абэ и ведущий технический инженер Колин Рид, которые перед этим участвовали в разработке таких игр от Nintendo, как Pikmin и 1080° Snowboarding. В команду разработчиков Hunters входило тридцать человек, и Абэ отметил, что это количество превышает обычную численность групп разработки игр для Nintendo DS. Оригинальную идею для игры подал продюсер [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Metroid Prime]] Кенсуке Танабэ. Из-за занятости на другом проекте компания Retro Studios, разработавшая игры основной линии Metroid Prime, не смогла принять участие в разработке Hunters. Поэтому Танабэ связался с NST, описал свою идею и предложил им разработать игру вместо Retro Studios. Разработка была поручена NST, а не передана внутренней команде самой Nintendo, в том числе и из-за того, что Nintendo хотела внести в игру западный подход к идеям, стилю и представлению. Разрабатывая игру, большая часть усилий NST была сосредоточена на многопользовательской стороне игры (так как игровой процесс представлял собой шутер от первого лица), в которой были задействованы такие способности Nintendo DS, как связь по беспроводной сети и общение с помощью встроенного микрофона. Ричард Вороди, один из дизайнеров игры, отметил, что "само железо предписало нам на многопользовательском режиме игры". Желая ввести новый элемент в серию Metroid, Абэ создал несколько новых охотников за головами - он понял, что и многопользовательский режим, и новые охотники безболезненно войдут в общую концепцию игры: "Мы рано пришли к этой идее и думали, что это будет прекрасный способ ввести [Hunters] и новых охотников в игровой процесс и извлечь из этого свои преимущества в мультиплеере". В Metroid Prime Hunters присутствуют несколько ссылок на предыдущие игры серии Metroid Prime: так, например, корабль Самус взят из Metroid Prime, а ее Вариа Костюм - из Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Разработчики решили включить их, потому что хотели показать, как развились технологии, и, кроме того, представить что-то, что было бы сразу же узнано теми игроками, которые играли в предыдущие игры серии. Анонс игры произошел на мероприятии Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) в 2004 г., , на котором IGN удостоила игру награды Лучшая Игра для Nintendo DS на E3. В комплекте с первыми экземплярами Nintendo DS, запущенными в продажу в 2004 г., поставлялась демоверсия игры, названная Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt. Ее однопользовательский режим включал в себя тренировочную миссию без какого-либо сюжета, а в многопользовательском режиме до четырех игроков могли соревноваться друг с другом по беспроводному соединению. После выхода демоверсии схема управления игры изменилась с управления крестовиной направления на управление стилусом и чувствительным к нажатию экраном, с помощью которых производилось прицеливание. Получив отрицательные отзывы на E3 2005 о том, что в игре не хватает многопользовательского онлайн-режима, Nintendo в августе 2005 г. объявила об отсрочке релиза игры, с тем, чтобы дать разработчикам время на реализацию поддержки сервиса Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. После того, как выпуск игры был отложен для реализации новых возможностей многопользовательского режима, разработчики NST использовали полученную передышку для внесения множества изменений. Количество кадров в секунду, которые выдавала игра, было снижено с тем, чтобы изображение выглядело более плавным. Вся графическая составляющая игры была улучшена; разработчики добавили к Морфо-Шару отражения - это понравилось всей команде, и подобные изменения были внесены в остальные части игры. NST тесно сотрудничала с Retro Studios, разрабатывая изображения и внешний вид персонажей игры, обеспечивая тем самым единый стиль для всей серии Metroid. Когда разработчикам был задан вопрос, почему игра хронологически была помещена между Metroid Prime и Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Рид ответил, что ее сюжет не зависит ни от одной из этих двух игр, поэтому с непрерывностью повествования проблем не возникло. Он назвал Hunters побочным сюжетным ответвлением серии Metroid Prime. Выпуск Маркетинговые мероприятия Выход Metroid Prime Hunters в Соединенных Штатах Америки сопровождался телевизионной рекламной кампанией, запущенной Nintendo, для которой было придумано название "Dig". Режиссером рекламного ролика стал , известный по работе над фильмами и . Продюсировало кампанию рекламное агентство Лео Бернетта, спецэффекты были обеспечены студией Ntropic. Рекламный ролик снимался по ночам для обеспечения мрачной атомосферы, кроме того, Уайзман считал необходимым придать ему налет "древности" - большинство оборудования в нем выглядело изношенным и "потертым". 20 мая 2006 года состоялось кибер-соревнование "Hunt Is On Tournament", которое проводили европейское подразделение Nintendo и компания HMV Group. В нем приняли участие игроки из нескольких регионов Великобритании. Видеотрансляцию соревнования обеспечил провайдер BT Openzone. Победившие в соревновании награждались поездкой в Сиэттл для встречи с разработчиками Metroid Prime Hunters, занявшие же вторые места получили подарочные ваучеры от HMV. Критические отзывы }} }} }}}} Игра Metroid Prime Hunters получила в целом благоприятные отзывы, при этом сайт Metacritic выставил ей консолидированную оценку 85 из 100 , а GameRankings - 84%. В нескольких обзорах было положительно отмечено то, насколько полно Metroid Prime Hunters использовала возможности карманной видеоконсоли Nintendo DS. Сайт GameZone счел игру феноменальной, использующей максимум потенциала DS в отношении ее графических возможностей и нововведений. Газета The Toronto Sun отметила, что графическая составляющая сама по себе сделала игру коммерчески успешной, а The Press назвала Metroid Prime Hunters лучшей с точки зрения внешнего вида игрой для Nintendo DS. Согласилась с этим и The Australian, написав о "выдающейся" графике игры, использующей возможности Nintendo DS на их пределе, и The Independent, подтвердив, что Metroid Prime Hunters, возможно, лучший шутер от первого лица всех времен на карманной консоли. В обзоре журнала GamePro утверждалось, что "трудно даже вообразить, как Nintendo втиснула Hunters в крошечный картридж для DS". Несмотря на несколько "маленьких огрехов", журнал отметил, что Hunters - "очень изящная игра". Мнение The Times также совпало с этими утверждениями - газета отмечала: "Несомненно, для использования всех возможностей тактильного экрана DS были придуманы множество идей, и результат восхитителен." Сайт Game Revolution был восхищен "высококачественной работой", проведенной во время дизайна игры и ее игрового процесса. Сайт 1UP.com настаивал, чтобы фанаты серии Metroid обязательно ознакомились с техническими достижениями, продемонстрированными в игре. Сайт GamesRadar похвалил игровой процесс Metroid Prime Hunters, посчитав что он подходит только для завзятых игроков, "которые не представляют жизни без 'мочилова'". Убежденный, что создание игры серии Metroid, отличной от ее более размеренных предшественниц, и превращение ее в "захватывающий бал смерти" было "рискованным трюком", сайт высоко оценил получившийся результат, отметив: "Но них, черт побери, получилось." Как GameSpot, так и Game Informer понравился "достойный" и "электризующий" многопользовательский режим. Nintendo Power похвалил игру за ее "новизну и наполненность действием", что делает ее "хорошим дополнением к растущей коллекции игр, использующих Wi-Fi", а The Guardian назвал многопользовательские свойства игры своей любимой игровой особенностью. Газета The Sunday Times написала, что Metroid Prime Hunters проделала "ошеломляющую работу" по воспроизведению стиля предыдущих игр серии Metroid Prime. Complaints about the game stemmed primarily from its control scheme. IGN found that the high leaning curve and "cramp-inducing" control scheme made it difficult to play. This sentiment was shared by Electronic Gaming Monthly, which claimed that placing the interface used to switch visors and weapons on the touchscreen made the process unnecessarily complex. The magazine was also disappointed with the game's single-player mode, claiming that it does not live up to the experience offered in previous games in the Metroid Prime series. They criticized the levels as "contrived and predictable", and noted that the designs felt too formulaic "after a few worlds of hunting for keys, fighting repeat bosses, and escaping before the bomb blows". The Washington Times agreed that the game's repetitiveness eventually grew tiring, and that "manipulating the DS controls will be a painfully cramped endeavor". Concurring with this sentiment, GameSpy noted that using the stylus to play the game felt a bit strange. Eurogamer also expressed their disapproval of the control scheme, predicting it would lead to "the coming years of physiotherapy on their arms". They were also unhappy with the game's "flimsy" multiplayer experience, noting that it is best used when played locally with friends who also have the game. X-Play had particularly negative sentiments about the game, stating, "This feels like yet another genre shoehorned poorly onto hardware that just isn’t equipped to handle it." Metroid Prime Hunters was the fourth best-selling game in its debut month in Japan, selling over 32,000 units, and has since sold over 90,000 units there. Over 410,000 units of the game were sold in North America in its first month. Hunters received several awards and honors; IGN gave it an Editors' Choice award and named it the Best DS Action Game of 2006. The game also received the awards for Best Graphics, Best Shooter/Action Game, and Best Wi-Fi Functionality from Nintendo Power for 2006. Категория:Nintendo DS Категория:Серия Prime Категория:Игры Категория:Metroid Prime Hunters Интересные факты *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - первая игра из [[Серия Metroid|серии Metroid]], в которой используются отрендеренные компьютерные видеоролики. Второй такой игрой является Metroid: Other M. *The Trocra was originally intended to be a Power Bomb, as evidenced by its file name "PowerBomb_Model", although this idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' содержит наибольшее количество последовательностей обратного отсчета из всех игр серии Metroid. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - единственная игра из серии Metroid, на всем протяжении которой Самус остается в ее Вариа Костюме и не получает никаких дополнительных костюмов. *''Hunters'' and Super Metroid are the only games in the entire Metroid series where a special ending is unlocked by doing something other than completing the game within a set time-limit or by getting 100%. In this case, it is unlocked by shooting a series of panels in the final level to fight Gorea's true form, fulfilling the Alimbic Prophecy. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - первая игра из серии Metroid, в которой игрок может управлять персонажами, отличными от Самус (хотя и только в многопользовательском режиме). *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - единственная игра из [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии игр Metroid Prime]], в которой игрок может сканировать существ или объекты, находящиеся в другой комнате, не входя предварительно в эту комнату. *Unlike other Metroid Prime games, the sub-weapons in Hunters do not change the shape of the Arm Cannon when they are active, though the coloring changes for each. Also, the new weapons do not have the word "beam" in their names, and they cannot fire any Charge Combos. *Some music in Hunters appears to be based on existing themes from Metroid Prime: the theme of Alinos is a remix of the Chozo Ruins theme, the Arcterra depths theme is based on the Phendrana Drifts theme, and the theme of Gorea's second form is a remix of Metroid Prime Battle. It is worth mentioning that Kenji Yamamoto had no participation in the music creation department, which was led by Lawrence Schwedler and James Phillipsen from NSTC. *В игре Metroid Prime Hunters содержится самое большое количество заменяемого оружия из всех игр серии Metroid. *Despite the lack of Spinners or Half-pipes, Samus has the Boost Ball upgrade in this game. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - первая игра из серии Metroid, в которой Самус не может улучшать свой костюм - только расширять боезапас с помощью Расширений Универсального боезапаса, Расширений боезапаса Ракет, Энергетических Контейнеров и дополнительных видов оружия. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - одна из трех игр серии Metroid, в которой отсутствует Ридли; две других - Metroid II: Return of Samus и Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Кроме Пиратского Солдата во вступительном ролике и Уивела, в ней также отсутствуют Космические Пираты. Это также единственная игра из сериии Metroid, в которой отсутствуют Метроиды (хотя Квадтроиды и похожи на них). *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - единственная игра из серии Metroid, в которой присутствует концовка (хотя и неканоническая) со смертью Самус. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - первая игра из серии Metroid, в которой присутствует меню с записью временных рекордов игрока. В этом меню записываются времена сражения с Гореа в первой фазе (Gorea Phase 1 Time), сражения с Гореа во второй фазе (Gorea Phase 2 Time) и общего прохождения игры (Total Game Time). В этой игре также впервые ведется подсчет убитых врагов во время однопользовательской миссии. Аналогичное свойство появилось впоследствии в Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - там количество убитых врагов можно посмотреть в корабле. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - одна из двух выпущенных на текущий момент игр серии Metroid, в которой игрок может пересмотреть все видеоролики игры, не переигрывая в нее заново. Это же можно сделать в Metroid: Other M из меню "Theater Mode". *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - единственная игра из серии Metroid Prime, в которой полностью отсутствуют какие-либо признаки Фазона. *''Hunters'' and Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt are the only Metroid games to have lobbing weapons: the Magmaul/Battlehammer and the Electro Lob. :*''Hunters'' is also the only Metroid game that features weapons Samus can fire that are capable of bouncing off walls, the Judicator and the Magmaul, and features the only sniper weapon: the Imperialist. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - единственная игра в серии Metroid Prime, в которой отсутствует система подсказок. *"Тетра" - греческое слово, означающее "четыре". Алимбийский Кластер в Галактике Тетра содержит четыре посещаемых локации (не считая Темницы, которая технически не относится к Галактике Тетра и даже к реальному измерению, в котором находится Галактика Тетра). *''Hunters'' may have originally been intended to take place after Metroid Prime 2: Echoes as evidenced by scanning a War Wasp, the scan reads "The royal jelly of the War Wasp queen is so highly valued that hives continue to be harvested on Aether in spite of a shocking death toll." which is chronologically inconsistent with the official timeline. However this could mean that Aether is a dangerous planet as seeing that the Alimbic have been hinted to trade with the Luminoth. *To market the game, Jones Soda sold a bottle with the label featuring Samus as she appears in Hunters. *В игру можно было поиграть во время мероприятия Nintendo Fusion Tour в 2005 г. *''Hunters'' has the least to do with the Metroid series' main plots of any of the games, especially the Prime series - it has no Metroidsabove already, few familiar enemies, and features very little continuity between the Prime series. This makes it questionable as to why Hunters is even in the Prime series, as the only similar thing is a first-person perspective and minor elements of the plot including the implied mentions of the Chozo and Luminoth and the direct mentions of Tallon IV and Aether. *Lee Phemister was the lead animator and artist for the game. *В демоверсию Metroid Prime Hunters - Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt - включен "режим выживания", в конце которого можно увидеть голографические изображения Метроидов. Галерея Файл:DavidSherret_2427_mini_poster_metroid.jpg|Постер игры из 193 выпуска Nintendo Power Ссылки * (англ.) *Раздел об игре на Metroid Database (англ.) Примечания en:Metroid Prime Hunters Категория:Nintendo DS Категория:Серия Prime Категория:Игры Категория:Metroid Prime Hunters